1. Field
The field of the invention is central vacuum connecting and storage devices for vacuum cleaning hoses used in conjunction with central vacuum systems within building structures.
2. State of the Art
Central vacuum sources are utilized in many building structures, such as hotels, motels, office buildings and residences. The central vacuum source is connected by appropriate ducting to multiple outlets in various areas requiring vacuum cleaning. A vacuum cleaning hose must be stored conveniently near each outlet, and must connect with ducting from the central source when used for cleaning the adjacent area. Storage between uses is difficult, since to be effective, vacuum hoses must be of considerable length. The hoses may occupy closet space, or are often stacked in unsightly view. Considerable labor is needed to coil the hoses for compact storage in closets for example. And, it must then be laboriously unwound for connection to the central vacuum source for subsequent uses. Portable reels, such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 340,557, may be used to partially alleviate the hose storage problem. For subsequent use however, the vacuum hose must be laboriously unwound from the reel to provide access to both hose ends. Sometimes, a large windlass-like drum is provided upon which the vacuum hose is wound in two or more spiral layers, the winding necessarily aided by mechanical guiding apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,843 discloses such a device which is further equipped with a constant force spring in the form of device which is further equipped with a constant force spring in the form of a coil. A central vacuum delivery duct, and one end of a vacuum hose for cleaning are both connected to the hub of a rotatable drum, the hose being wound about the drum for storage. Intended for heavy industrial application, this device is not suitable for residential in-wall use. A similar windlass drum type apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,675, which shows such a drum in conjunction with a vacuum blower and a dust and dirt deposit chamber. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,653, a wall mountable, coin operated, vacuum cleaning device is disclosed for use in hotel, bus station, or airport lavatories. The user may vacuum lint from clothing, for example. The device includes within itself a vacuum blower and deposit receptacle for the lint. A storage reel accepts a short hose wound in a single spiral from a hollow hub to an outer reel rim. The hose is withdrawn against a clock-type spring, charging it with stored energy which is subsequently used to rewind the hose upon the reel. The device as disclosed is not adapted for receiving vacuum from a central source nor for installation within a partition wall structure, nor could it hold longer and larger hoses as needed for cleaning of spacious areas.
A need therefore exists for an improved vacuum hose device for installation within walls of structures having central vacuum sources, providing for connection thereto, for storage of the hose, for easy access to the connected hose for use, and for easy re-storage after use.